


Raise

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drunkenness, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: July 18th, 1929. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingHenry worked two weeks alone on that cartoon short. He really thought it would be for nothing. But the public loved it.





	Raise

**Author's Note:**

> A very important story for Henry, and the series.

~July 18th, 1929~

* * *

After all the excitement, Henry needed some alone time. He wasn’t even a comfortable socializer in the first place, but he knew everyone wanted their chance to be happy for him.

Even as the reason of the party, Henry was still able to sneak away. Eventually, he found himself, disorientated but now somehow a little more clear headed, on the roof. He hoped he could be alone, for now. 

It was so nice. His dreams had been realized! His name might not have been directly attached to the short, and at most someone might hear about some animator named Henry Ross, and not Henry Bendtsen. But those two weeks drawing slides was his work, drawing the first cartoon the studio would ever release, and now people wanted more!   
  
Of course, his family would be so proud of him! 

That is, if he’d talked to his parents since he was twelve years old, and his brother hadn’t-  
  
Henry laughed, happy but broken, and rose his glass to the sky.   
  
“I did it. _ I did it.”  _ Henry turned his drink to the ground, watching the contents fall, spill, and splatter. “But you  _ didn’t.” _

Almost every time Henry picked up a pencil or pen to draw, he always remembered a promise his brother had made to him. His brother hadn’t kept that promise.

“I don’t blame you. It wasn’t your choice. Still, you should be here. You should be here.” Henry muttered, and then tipped the glass to his lips, drinking what little remained at the bottom of the glass, before tossing the glass itself off the roof. “I miss you so much.”   
  
And for all the happiness Henry felt for his accomplishment, all he could do alone on that roof was cry. 


End file.
